dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kai Kai
& or & |similar='Instant Transmission Bunkai Teleport' }} Instantaneous Movement (カイカイ, Kai Kai, lit. "Godly Transportation") is a technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that the user can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Overview Fortuneteller Baba and Kami only use this technique to transport people from the Other World to the living world. Mr. Popo, assistant to the Guardian of Earth, can use a version of this technique while sitting on his Magic Carpet. Kibito uses this technique after being resurrected to find Supreme Kai and Gohan, and take them to the Sacred World of the Kais. He uses it again to take Gohan back to Earth after the latter had his full potential unlocked by Old Kai. Kibito Kai, who gathered this technique from Kibito when Kibito and Supreme Kai fused, uses this technique on many occasions: he used it to save Goku, Vegeta, Dende, Mr. Satan and Bee from being killed when Kid Buu blew up Earth, and later, in Dragon Ball GT, to save the whole population of Earth from the planet's explosion. In the 37th episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Old Kai's Last Stand", when Kibito Kai goes back to Kami's Lookout a second time (looking for the Sacred Water there), he uses the Instant Transmission gesture of placing the first two fingers of the users' hand to their forehead, showing that like the more basic technique, Instantaneous Movement can still be used to look onto targets for more accurate teleporting. Kid Buu learns this technique by watching Kibito Kai perform it. In the anime, his technique is referred to using the generic name Instant Transmission. In Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed that the Supreme Kai in every universe has the ability to instantly teleport to any other universe, including Zeno's Palace. Supreme Kai uses this ability to transport himself, Goku and Whis to Zeno's palace. In the Super manga, Supreme Kai uses this to transport him and Kibito to and from Universe 10. This variation of the ability is known as Kai Kai. In the special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Mamba uses this technique to teleport from the top floor of her house to the basement where Goku Jr. and Puck were. Variants *''Teleporting Others'' - Whis possesses the ability to teleport other entities at least a moderate distance even if he is not that close to them, as shown when he teleported Goku and Vegeta from the outskirts of Beerus' temple area into Beerus' room. Appearances in games Kibito Kai can use this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series; in Budokai Tenkaichi series, he also uses the gesture of placing the first two fingers of the users' hand to their forehead when teleporting. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Kibito Kai uses the technique in order to get himself, Pikkon, and Krillin to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Instantaneous Movement appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse under the name Kai Kai. Unlike Instant Transmission, which requires the user to lock onto the enemy or knocked out allies and they can teleport to them from that range, Kai Kai's range is limitless. It teleports the user to their nearest comrade, wherever the comrade is in the area. Additionally, it can function like the regular Instant Transmission in the event of fighting alone, but when used this way, it has the lock on limitation that Kai Kai usually lacks. The Kai Kai, like the Instant Transmission, uses neither ki nor stamina, making it an ability one can use without cost. When preformed by the Future Warrior they will shout Kai Kai (or What? What? if they have Male Voice Option 8).Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 'Future Warrior:' '''Male Voice Option 8'Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015. If the Future Warrior speaks to Elder Kai with this technique equipped, he'll notice that it is part of their known skills, (referring to it as Instantaneous Movement) and comments on Kibito using the technique, though he cannot remember his name. Gallery Kami Teleportation.JPG|Kami uses Instantaneous Movement in ''Dead Zone 220 01.png|Kami warps Goku back to Earth (Dragon Ball Full Color) 789741.jpg|Kami takes Goku back to Earth to face the Saiyans Kibitotransmission.png|Kibito teleporting from Earth to the Sacred World of the Kais KidBuuArrival.png|Kid Buu suddenly appears on the Sacred World of the Kais Battle for the Universe Begins - Kibito Kai IM.PNG|Kibito Kai teleporting himself, Old Kai, and Dende away OKLS - Kibito Kai IT.png|Kibito Kai using Instantaneous Movement Mamba Teleport.JPG|Mamba uses Instantaneous Movement References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques